Forgotten Legacy
by kamiya-chan
Summary: A voyage made to the unknown… A surprising discovery… [ Set hundreds of years from the present Ragnarok… Please Read and Review! ]
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

Hello… sigh so now I'm posting another fic even though the others aren't finished yet... But well... it breaks the monotony of having to think about two fics… I have the next chapter of my two other fics but they are not yet ready for uploading… I have to edit them first... No need to worry about me messing up because of having three fics to update… rather worry about me having writer's block… LOLZ! Curse you writer's block! Why do you have to exist anyway?!

I really hope you like this fanfic. The plot won't be evident until the later chapter probably 3 or 4… Please review.

I don't own Ragnarok Online but the plot and the characters in this story are mine. Please don't copy it! Thanks!

**FORGOTTEN LEGACY**

**PROLOGUE**

The moon was high on the sky, shedding light on the eerie forest. Full and round, the moon looked down on Rune Midgard, observing as humans struggled for their lives in the monster-infested world they were in.

Somewhere in the middle of the dense forest blazed a fire. It wasn't really as big as one would prefer. The fire was only tiny, its light reaching only a few feet from itself. Its fiery essence could not even ward off the smallest of monsters, thus, it could not promise protection for those who seek haven in its wantonness. It wasn't even enough to roast a poring. Warmth was the only thing it could provide, but it was barely enough for an adult person.

A lone figure could be seen staring at the tiny fire, apparently lost in thought. He was sitting on a ruggedly-surfaced rock placed about two feet from the fire. A backpack was placed to his right and beside it stood a bag of assorted arrows that was almost half-empty. A custom-made, elunium-cased bow fashioned after a gakkung was laid, like a discarded piece of junk, beside the backpack.

The man was wearing dirty gray pants and brown tights underneath loose brown shorts and white shirt. His dark brown hair was short and disheveled. Shadows could be seen under his eyes, an obvious sign of fatigue and lack of sleep. His normally smiling deep-violet eyes looked so dull and lifeless, lacking its usual luster.

The huntsman ran his hands over his face. Shaking his head, he tried to ward off the welcoming state of sleepiness. Ever since he entered this forest 3 days ago, he had not slept a wink. For three days, he wandered through the forest, stopping only to rest his tired limbs for a while. It was agonizing. His body was screaming for him to take a full one-night sleep but he could not succumb to that strong yearning. Countless times, monsters have attacked him in the dead of the night. For him to sleep and let his guard down would mean his death.

'I'm so tired…," he whispered, running his hands over his hair.

Body and soul could feel his weariness. His mind was in disarray. Only two things was on his mind… that of finishing his mission and the haunting desire to rest that would pop into his consciousness once in a while.

He opened his backpack, getting a bottle of water and an apple. Munching on the apple, he allowed himself to drift into the stream of memories he felt weren't his. They felt so alien and foreign, like an ancient legacy… remembered but yet forgotten.

A ghostly smile appeared on his lips as he reminisced about his past. It was a peaceful life. Not much was going on but he welcomed it. He felt content and happy. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that it will all end in a snap of a finger…

Reminded by the reason for this madness, he crashed back into reality where he had no one… he was all alone… only by himself.

Finishing his apple quickly, the hunter drank some water and then deposited the bottle back into his ever-loyal backpack.

He fished out a map of Midgard from his pocket. This map was the only thing he could afford. He couldn't spare any more zeny for the map if he was to survive this journey. And so now he was suffering for that minute mistake. But well… where he was going was a place no one no longer knew… It was a forgotten place…

He laid the map 2 feet from the blaze. He studied it for a while, his gaze locked on a spot in the map. He leaned closely, careful as not to burn his hair but close enough so he could see the details.

"This spot is where I am located…," he said to himself.

He could feel the frustration building up as he continued staring at it. The map was useless. It pictured the forest as a clump of trees and nothing more. No paths, no directions, no anything… And it ended there… The map didn't say anything about his destination. Yet, he was in that forest… Well, it was said in the ancient legend books of the Pronteran library that this was the path to that secluded place.

He hoisted himself into a sitting position, close his eyes, then gritted his teeth to stop himself from channeling his anger and frustration on the stupid map. He needed it to guide him home when he finishes his mission so he could not tear it up and let the fire eat it.

The huntsman folded his map and deposited it in his pocket. He sat back down on the rock where he was on earlier. He put his hands over his temple and began to massage it to calm himself down.

_I'm lost…_

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his foggy mind. He stood up and then picked up his bow.

_Time to think is all need... I need to know where in the world I am…_

The hunter picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

_When I figure it where I am… then I'll be able to go on…_

He picked up his bag of arrows and strapped it over his back.

An icy wind blasted through the forest. The fire struggled against it but to no avail… The huntsman was surrounded by darkness, only the eerie glow of the moon was present to light his path.

"Death is not an option…"

Walking out of the clearing, he pulled an arrow from his quiver and set it in the string of his bow. Overcome with determination, he set forth on his journey to the unknown destination, not minding the fatigue and discomfort his body was experiencing.

---- TO BE CONTINUED ---

oooOOOooo

Sorry for some mistakes in the fic.. Please bear with it, I'll edit it when I have time. Please leave a review! Until the next chapter…


	2. Foreplay

(A/N): Not much going on in here… Please Read and Review. Thnx!

**Forgotten Legacy**

**Foreplay **

Hours before the dawn would break; a hooded figure crept towards the small island, treading softly on the wooden planks arranged horizontally on wooden frames that were supported by heavy-set posts standing over the water. The person was wearing a hood attached to a long, black robe that was billowing loosely against the sea breeze. He walked carefully as not to attract attention to the socialites that were throwing away their money on a bit of entertainment that gambling could provide or just to show off that they could afford to _lose_ money.

The door of a large casino opened to let out a couple, rich judging by the star-shaped diamond earrings dangling from the lady's ears and the ruby-encrusted watch that was glittering on the gentleman's wrist. The two laughed their way across to the shore, the man mumbling something about accursed gambling lords that cheated their way to wealth and luxury.

As the couple turned towards the tool shop, a figure suddenly appeared, silhouetted against the moon. It was the man who was, just seconds ago, walking placidly but briskly towards the small island. He was standing on the rooftop of the largest casino in the vicinity, the main attraction for people who wanted to prove themselves in the art of cheating and delusion --- meaning, gambling.

The establishment was made of red wood, Elder Willow's one would presume. There were no upper floors for quarters for those who might seek privacy. It was one floor building with rooms for different gambling games and machines --- poker, slot machines, roulette, and others.

The robed figure fell unto his stomach and crawled carefully over the edge of the domed, glass ceiling. He studied the place. There was no way he could go in without being seen. He had to mingle.

oooOOOooo

"Damn you… you… you CHEAT!"

A large-bellied man stood up and then forcefully slammed his fist down on the small, square table for four. He was shouting furiously at a teenage girl of about seventeen who was seating across from him. Spit flew all over as he shouted curses and ill-regards at the girl,

The girl seemed unaffected however as the blacksmith continued his furious tirade about a seemingly unfounded accusation. She quirked a brow at him with a suppressed smile of amusement lurking on her lips as though challenging him to prove his allegation. Proving it would be difficult, though, and the young woman knew it.

"Come off it…," a young man protested, his voice lined with disbelief at the indictment.

He was wearing a worn-out white shirt and black pants that reached a little below the knee, revealing Anolian-hide boots. Long and unkempt, his black hair was tied into a ponytail. A single hoop earring dangled from his right ear thus adding to his wayward appearance.

The bandit-like chap moved to push the chips towards the young woman. Without warning, the stout blacksmith slapped the hands off the mound.

"She is NOT getting away with my zeny!" he yelled furiously, his large face turning an alarming shade of red.

That said, the blacksmith picked up his chips from the pile, turned on his heel, and then walked towards the roulette still muttering curses under his breath.

"LOSER…," the guy said distastefully as he watched the back of the blacksmith.

Turning his attention back to the young woman who remained indifferent all throughout the blacksmith's outburst, he smiled.

"Excuse me for the ungallant attitude of that Farmiliar's dropping. That was quite unpleasant…"

He pushed the pile of chips towards the winner, reached for the cards and then began to shuffle it.

"Want to continue?"

Seeking a sign of assent, the young man looked at the girl and then towards the fourth player in the poker table seated across from him.

The fourth player was a man of silence and could be judged as a no-nonsense type of person. He was wearing a sakkat that covered his eyes and forehead, his face barely discernable mainly due to the dim lights of gambling house. A cloak that was of the midnight sky's hue was fastened on his neck with a brooch. It could also be observed that he did not belong there and was uneasy in gay and relaxed atmospheres. His posture was rigid, signifying awkwardness and unfamiliarity with the surroundings, and he looked as though he was poised to attack. He barely moved and was mistaken by the spectators as a statue. Ever since he took a seat on the poker table, it was only his right hand that could be seen moving, all else remaining stiff.

"No."

The card shuffler was startled by the statement that the cards went flying all over the place while he was performing card tricks in front of the spectators. It was not because of the reply... it was more on the fact that he answered, at all.

The mysterious man stood up so quickly that the other tow players jumped in surprise. There was no squeak of the table or of the chair. His movements were done in silence.

The young man watched with wonder as the cloaked figure walked towards the slot machines.

"There is something fishy about him…," he muttered to himself.

"Shall we go on?" the teenage girl asked him.

His gaze snapped to the girl's lovely face. He grinned and then forgot all about the mystery man.

"Right…"

He turned towards the crowd and then said in a loud and jaunty voice, "So… Who wants to try their luck against this damsel?"

There was an appreciative laugh from the crowd.

"Let's get on with it…."

A blonde swordsman settled himself on one of the vacated seats. A moment later, another swordsman took the other seat.

oooOOOooo

Somewhere in the darkness below the casino, a meeting of mysterious circumstances was taking place.

"What tidings do you bring?" a bossy kind of voice asked.

"We have lost him…," replied a voice in a bored tone.

"What!" the deep voice whispered furiously. "How...!"

"He is, after all, a bounty hunter. Our presence did not go unnoticed. I presume he entered the Forest of Illusion to confuse us. He succeeded in his plan."

"But... But… but this could not be…"

"It has happened. Stick to the original agreement. That was what you should have done from the start," the voice answered contemptuously.

oooOOOooo

Geffen City, the City of Magic.

Reiane Carfass surveyed the city as it woke up to a fine, sunny morning. She could feel the magic tingling in the air as the residents of the city prepared themselves for the day ahead. Leaning over the edge of the window, she peered down into the bustling streets. The merchants were busy setting up their shops. Travelers were preparing themselves for the journey ahead, replenishing their necessities and buying stronger weapons and armors.

Reiane noticed a hunter flirting with a pretty wizard. She could tell for the young wizard was blushing and had a pleased smile painted on her lips. She stared at the back of the hunter. He had disheveled dark brown hair just like her brother Zanril. He had the same physique as his brother. The hunter reminded Reiane of her brother.

Her BROTHER!

"Could this be…?"

Still staring at the hunter, joy and excitement swept through her. After two years of no news about her brother, she will finally get to see her beloved sibling. Not just hear about him but see him!

The wizard looked up and saw her staring at them. Trying to suppress a smile, she said something to the hunter. The hunter turned and looked at the window where she was standing.

Disappointment froze the grin on her face. He was not her brother. Zanril smiled differently. She sighed heavily. This was depressing.

She looked blankly at the rising sun and wished that somehow, somewhere, her brother was safe.

----------------------------

To be Continued…

-----------------------------


	3. Stroke of Luck

A/N: Been a long time… Hope you guys like this..

**FORGOTTEN LEGACY**

--- Stroke of Luck ---

The red-haired wizard chuckled softly. She was amused by the young mage's reaction.

"She didn't like what she saw, ne?" she asked, quirking a brow at the hunter and then dissolving into giggles again.

The hunter glared at the spell-caster intending to silence her but it just resulted into the opposite of his intention. The woman laughed harder.

"Shut up…," he snapped and then walked away.

Saithe walked towards the suburbs of the city with an air of someone who was very familiar with the area. The dwellings were beautifully crafted as what was befitting for the magical city and were embedded with at least one rune symbol in its entire structure. It was strange, really, but was the custom. The old folks said that the symbols called the guidance and blessings of the gods and goddesses.

The hunter stopped at a tall and darkly-painted structure and then entered it after a moment's hesitation. The inside of the building was gloomy and dimly-lit. Only one candle lighted the entire floor of the building.

With cautious steps, Saithe moved towards the back of the building. He glanced around making sure that none was with him in the area, reached down on the dusty floor and opened a well-hidden, wooden trapdoor.

The room under the trapdoor was in total darkness and smelled strongly of karvodailnirols and detrimindextas. After a minute-long breather, he stepped slowly, careful as not to step on anything unpleasant, and, using his hands, felt his way towards the edge of the room, keeping mostly near the walls.

The hunter stopped at the edge of the narrow room. Steps that spiraled downwards greeted him as he turned around the corner. A reddish yellow sort of glow could be seen dancing at the walls at the last step that could be seen by his eyes. The stairs was narrow and well-hidden. Those who did not know the exact location would take a day before they found this.

_A very good place to do something illegal…_

With quick strides, he arrived at the bottom of the steps. Heat washed over him as he came face to face with a blazing hearth. Several iron ores, green earths, and oridecons could be seen in the fire.

Shifting his attention from the hearth, Saithe moved towards an old man with gray hair tied at the nape. The elderly man appeared not to have sensed the hunter's arrival and continued his pounding of the iron ores on the golden anvil.

Not even bothering to wait for a greeting from the old man, Saithe pulled out a large pouch from his backpack and threw it at the feet of the blacksmith. Undaunted by the noise made by things inside the pouch, the blacksmith continued his work.

"Check it," Saithe said quietly.

Finally acknowledging the hunter's presence, the blacksmith looked up from his forging and said, "The things are complete, I trust?"

Saithe nodded.

Eurlen the Forger, as what the blacksmith is called, stood and picked up the pouch from the floor. He walked towards the table and poured the contents of the pouch on the table's surface. Apparently satisfied with the contents, he returned the things into its pouch and then pulled a number of gold coins from his pocket, turned, and then handed it over to Saithe. With that done, the blacksmith strode to where he was before and went back to his forging like though nothing significant happened over the past few minutes.

The hunter on the other hand was counting the zeny he was given. Finding it in the right amount, he pocketed the gold coins and then went back the way he came towards the old cobbled streets of the magical city outside the gloomy building.

_Good thing that was over, _he thought with a sigh of relief. He never liked dealing with these wayward blacksmiths. But alas, he can do nothing about it. It was the only job he could get that paid an ample amount of money that could support his family's luxurious lifestyle.

Having nothing better to do and with a lot of time on his hands before he was required to report back to base, Saithel decided to stroll around the city thinking that he might find a girl he could hit on. As he passed by the Geffen tower, he instinctively looked up to the window where he saw the young mage earlier. It was closed and the blue curtain was drawn, preventing him from seeing anything inside. He stopped and stared at the drawn curtains, thinking about the girl he had seen earlier. The abrupt change in her expression --- from excitement to a dead blank look --- bugged him so much.

"Hi…," a voice whispered softly.

Saithe pulled his gaze from the window and settled it on a blonde with a face and figure that men would kill for. The pretty woman was smiling timidly yet seductively at him, lowering her eyes to add more to the stunt she was trying to pull on him.

Saithe smiled at the girl and for no apparent reason, turned on his heel and walked back towards the tool dealer he passed by a few minutes ago. The image of the mage was bugging him, making him lose his appetite on his conquest for a willing girl to go to bed with. Normally, he would have jumped on the opportunity to talk with a girl and maybe seduce her to bed with him later. But now, he did not feel like flirting with anybody.

With that in mind, he went to the tool dealer for a couple of butterfly wings.

"What a bugger…," Saithe muttered to himself as he shook his head. "I might as well go back home…"

After his shopping, Saithe stepped back outside and pulled out one of the enchanted wings. With a final glance at the tower, he crushed the butterfly wing, allowing its magic to work on him. A split second later, he disappeared… off to an unknown place somewhere in the vast continent of Rune Midgard.

oooOOOooo

"Are you serious, master?" asked a female voice.

In a dimly lit and lusciously decorated room, a woman was kneeling with her head down in a gesture of respect.

"I am. Track the assassin down and kill him."

The master, to whom the woman referred to, had his back to his visitor. With Albertan whiskey in hand, he stood by the windows, gazing out at the moonless night.

"He knows too much already. As I observed when he came to report, I cannot hold his loyalty, He will be a nuisance if not killed immediately," he added softly as he took a sip from his wineglass.

"As you wish, master," the woman replied, sadness reflected in her eyes.

"I hope you do as I said…," spoke the master as he turned to face the woman. "Do not let emotions get in your way."

The woman looked up and then quickly dropped her gaze. "It will be done."

oooOOOooo

One cool and moonless night in the desert of Sograt, a lone wizard trekked the sandy dunes heading towards Morroc. As she entered the northern gate of the walled city, she slowed down her pace and surveyed her surroundings with contained wonder.

What had been a controversial diminutive town, Morroc had changed into a place never dreamt of by the people of Midgard centuries ago. People had filled Morroc up gradually as the years went by making the once little town into a city of its own right. Also, Morroc's notorious reputation of being the haven of hitmans and thieves was now buried into the depths of the city's history as the cause of such linking was erased from the face of Midgard one fateful night of long ago.

The wizard smiled to herself as she absorbed the sights and sounds of the city. She liked the metropolis' serene and welcoming atmosphere. It somehow drained the tension in her muscles and erased the nervousness that was borne out of unfamiliarity. She felt relaxed here, a surprise really since she was expecting a harsh aura hanging about the place. It was an expectation born since Reiane had been one of the recipients of the stories of ancient times told by the old bartender in Geffenia. Morroc's old reputation still cast shadows of doubt regarding safety on tourists, travelers, or just about anyone who would want to come here.

_I want to live here…_

Reiane Carfass, now a full-fledged wizard, chuckled to herself as soon as the thought crossed her mind. Didn't she just promise herself that she would settle down back in Payon after her wizard test? And now she was betraying her hometown by considering the idea of living here.

Smiling, Reiane sighed and pulled down the hood of her cloak. Deciding to handle her body's necessities first before proceeding with her self-set mission, Reiane headed for a humble-looking pub and entered it, taking off her traveling cloak as she sat down on a table by the window.

A waitress came over. "What'll it be, Madame?"

"Just lunatic stew and some ale," the woman replied politely.

The waitress bowed her head then headed for the kitchen to inform the cook of the order.

While waiting for her food to be served, Reiane busied herself by staring at the window and drowning in the stream of memories. A sad smile shadowed on her lips as she remembered events of the past that had made her life a happy one.

The sound of the pub's door being slammed hard on its frame jerked Reiane from her reminiscing and back to reality. Instinctively, as most people would do, Reiane turned to look at the new arrivals.

Two women entered the pub. One was a blonde with short layered hair and wearing a loose skirt over slacks paired off with an off-shoulder top. The other one had russet hair clipped at the sides with stellar pins and was wearing a skimpy tight skirt and a snug purple blouse.

Seemingly oblivious to the people's attention, the two moved towards the table near Reiane's and settled down.

With the show over, Reiane turned her attention back to the window and continued her interrupted staring at the sceneries outside. She sighed heavily.

The journey she would be taking will not be an easy one. She had nothing to start with except for some vague information on a stupid letter that was dated a year before. To complete her mission would take a miracle; thus, now she started praying to the gods, a deed that was no longer practiced, to send her something that would point her to the right direction.

"Your order," said a female voice, interrupting her thoughts.

Reiane nodded impassively at the waitress then focused her attention on the food and began to eat it. She moaned softly in delight, reveling at the stew's luscious taste. The lunatic stew was superbly cooked and totally divine in the mouth.

For no reason at all during the course of her meal, Reiane looked up from her food and caught one of the new arrivals staring at her. The blonde smiled politely at Reiane before looking away and engaging her companion in a conversation.

The woman's gaze was settled somewhere on Reiane's chest. Puzzled, Reiane looked down to her upper body, trying to look for something that might catch anyone's interest. The amethyst necklace glinting atop her bosom caught her attention.

Reiane stared at the young woman with wariness and puzzlement.

"What was that for?" she asked herself.

After a while of pondering on the matter, Reiane refocused her attention on the stew, all the while trying to shrug the lurking uneasiness off her mind in order to enjoy the meal.

-------------------------

TBC…

-------------------------

A/N: Please don't forget to leave a review or even just a comment.. Thanks…


End file.
